Corruption
by 2o3g
Summary: On November 26 199X. Paula Polestar suddenly snapped and went on a 47 man killing spree. Read on to follow her slow decent to complete madness.


On November 26 199X, Paula Polestar snapped and killed 47 people. Ness from Onett, a Daalam boy, and Jeff Andonuts were among those killed, along with all the members of the Runaway Five, Monotoli and Carpainter of the Happy Happy Cult. None of us understood why she did it. Paula Polestar was always a sweet girl. She always hated the thought of violence, so we were quite suprised when we got the call saying Paula was the one who killed them. When we went to her house to investigate, Paula's parents handed us her diary, hoping to give us a clue as to why such a sweet girl could do such a thing. Now, lets open up this old diary.

The first page was dated as "The Day We Saved The World" The first thing I noticed was that it was written in very neat cursive writing. I heard about how Paula liked to write as neat as possible, it sure makes my job easier. Let's see here...

* * *

Dear Diary.

I'm so happy! We did it! Ness, Jeff, Poo, and I all managed to destroy Giygas! The only strange thing was that Giygas tried to enter my body right before it died, the people of Eagleland didn't allow it though! The only reason we're even alive now is because of all of you! (She drew a little heart here.) Well, Ness decided to walk me home, we promised we would try keep in touch with each other as much as possible. I'm just so happy! I just want to give everyone a hug and a big wet kiss! See ya later!

Now this just didn't make any sense, these are definetly not the words of a serial killer. Nonetheless, I still have a few more pages to go. On to the next one. This one had the same neat writing as the last, this one was dated October 15 199X.

* * *

Dear Diary.

I've been doing great! Everyone's been treating me so nicely, buying me presents and stuff! I've had a few boys ask me out in school. I even accepted one! I have a date later today! I hope I don't mess anything up! I'll write more next time. Sorry!

Nothing to report, seems the same as the last. The next page was dated October 18 199X. The writing was still the same neat handwriting, exept it looked like the pencil was pressed to the paper much harder than usual, it was exactly the same besides the deeper pencil marks.

* * *

Dear Diary.

I sure know how to pick them (There is an angry face drawn here). It turns out the guy I decided to date was a complete jerk. He kept interupting me and he actually worked up the damn nerve to hit on other girls while I was there. Things got LOTS better at my house though, my parents got me a little puppy! I decided to name her Pinky! Ness hasn't called yet, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to go play with Pinky now! Bye!

I quirked my eyebrow at her use of the word damn. Paula never liked to use swear words, even it was a small one. Although, I think it was justified, that guy she dated did indeed sound like a jerk. Well, the next page also had much rougher handwriting, It was still cursive, but the lines wavered more, and It seemed that she pressed the pencil much harder now. Strange... On a side note, it seems she forgot to write the date this time. The "dear diary" is missing too. These are just minor things, though.

* * *

Holy Shit, Pinky likes to bark a lot! I pressed my hands to my ears to try to mute out the sound. I remember watching T.V and I couldn't even hear anything because of Pinky, evantually, I lost it and I threw the T.V remote at the wall. It shattered into a lot of little pieces. I left after that. Bye.

This was much more suprising. I'm shocked at Paula saying shit. I'm more shocked at the idea of Paula doing something out of rage, even if it's just throwing a T.V remote at a wall. The next page was strange, It was still written in cursive, but there were a few letters done in printing, some letters were also written in capitals. Aside from that, the pencil was pressed even harder against the paper.

* * *

Ness wanted to see me. I didn't feel like sEeing hiM. Just thinking of him makes me sick right now. Aside from that, I had to tell PinKy to shut the fUck up again. Does that dog know hOW to stop fucking barking? Whatever, bye.

Is it just me, or is she getting more agressive every chapter? As I continue reading, I feel a pit in my stomach, I don't like where this is going. Her writing has become entirely printed now. The pencil has been pressed even harder to the paper, even ripping the paper in some places. Another peculiar thing was that, Paula's spelling, grammar and punctuation were decent at this point, aside from the random capital letter, now those things are really starting to mess up.

* * *

PInky is fuckinG annoying. She never stopped barking. EvantUally I Got tireD of heaRing thE fuckING mutt So I grabbed the bitch by the back of her fucKing neck and Kicked her across the fucking living room. I remember hEr paIned yelps so clearly I swear It goT my damn legs wobbly just hearing it. I need to go. Fuck off.

I stared sweating from reading this. For the sake of my job, I have to keep reading, but I really don't want to know what happens next. She not even writing coherently anymore. It was like a beast trying to write English.

* * *

I wenT tO scHoOl ThaT FUkiNG gurL dEcided to fucwith ME aGain. so I nockD Her out anD draGd heR baK tO an aLlEY I grabd a mtAl cHaR and shmashD hEr heD. SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH. diDnt stP unTl She haD pinK stufF out o her erz. Pink lIke Pnky. WS so FNY! I ate pnkY i kiLl theN eT her.

I couldn't resist the urge anymore. I vomited a little on the floor, this girl was beyond psychotic. I turned to the next page, only to see something extremely surprising. The next page was written in that perfect handwriting that was at the begining of the diary. It even had a date. The date was November 26. The day of the murders.

* * *

Dear Diary.

I FEEL HAPPY. Seriously. I feel purified from what I've done. I did a great service to myself. I'll be able to rule the world with no problem now. To whoever may be reading this. Yes, this was written right after I killed everyone. But, it doesn't end yet. Please turn the page for the real conclusion.

I did as the book asked of me. I turned the page. This too had a date. The date read, December 12 199X, that's today. As for the entry, this wasn't even a real entry. It had three words written in all capitals, written in some red ink. The page was filled with the three words.

LOOK BEHIND YOU.

Once again, I listened to the book's instructions. When I turned around, I saw her. Bloody smile reflected in the moonlight, tattered pink dress. Bloody frying pan.

The one

The only

Paula Polesta-


End file.
